Particular systems for adjusting the direction that a video display is oriented based on the position of a viewer are known. For example, the Abstract of Japanese Patent Application 04290019 (publication number 06141309) describes a system that utilizes two microphones that each sample the voice of a talking person. The system compares the samples from each microphone to determine which is larger. The system purportedly uses the comparison to orient a display in the direction of the person. Among other disadvantages, the system cannot precisely orient the display in the direction of the user based solely upon which microphone detects a larger speaking volume. In addition, the system will orient itself to a loud noise of a talking person or other noise source in the vicinity, for example, regardless of whether it is the actual viewer of the display, or regardless of whether the person desires the display to be re-oriented.
Another system for orienting a display in the direction of a viewer is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 5,250,888 to Yu. The Yu patent purports to use an array of photo detectors to detect the viewer's position relative to the display. By detecting which photo detector receives the maximum light signal from a remote wielded by the viewer, the viewer's relative position is calculated and a table on which the display is supported is adjusted so that the display faces in the direction of the user. Again, the array of photo detectors only gives an approximation of the location of the viewer and, in addition, the system cannot adjust to multiple viewers.